Wicked Game
by Gabby0214
Summary: One shot/ Song fic. Wolfram overhears Yuri talking about their engagement. Is it all a misunderstanding, read and find out.


AUTHOR: Gabby0214

TITLE: _Wicked Game  
_

RATING: T

PAIRING: Yuri and Wolfram

WARNING: Language, Boy Love

SUMMARY: Confessions

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou, wish I did! I also do not own the Song or Lyrics of Wicked Game by Christopher Isaac.

This is my first Kyou Kara Maou fic, I do hope you enjoy it. Hopefully the characters are not OOC. There really isn't any spoilers, some references to different events that have taken place in the anime though. Please review to let me know how well I protrayed them. Thank you, Gabby

Oh, also this is unbetaed for now. Hopefully, I caught any mistakes. If you read any feel free to comment, and I will fix them. Enjoy!

Wicked Game

Wolfram was walking down the hallway of Blood Pledge Castle making his way to Yuri's office so he could visit with his special wimp. When all of a sudden, as he rounded the corner of the hall, Wolfram ran straight dab into Gunter. Papers were sent sailing through the air while both men collided with each other and were knocked down to the ground. Gunter at the time was too busy carrying a large stack of papers that blocked his line of sight to stop from running into the young prince and avoid the calamity.

"Oh No!" Gunter cried out loud as he bounced back up of the ground scrambling to pick up the scattered mess. Not even taking the time to acknowledging who he had knock down in the process.

Wolfram who had landed on his cute derriere ( which seems to happen to him quite frequently) bellowed, "Gunter, what the…?"

Gunter hastily glanced over to the young prince, and back to continue his task of picking up the strewn papers when he interrupted him. "Gomen, Wolfram, but I'm in such a hurry."

Wolfram lifted himself off of the ground, dusting himself with a graceful sweep of his hand, indignantly huffed back in response to the flustered advisor.

"I have to get these to Heika right away, and I also have to an important meeting with Ulitake concerning the reconstruction of the Shinou Temple which I'm already running late too," Gunter voiced quickly while he went about gathering the fallen papers.

While, much to the shock of Wolfram, Gunter who had been scurrying around the hall (_sort of like a chicken with its head cut off, _imagined Wolfram) picking up the mess that was created, unexpectedly dropped to the ground in frustration, "Ahh," he whined, "I'm running so late."

Wolfram walked over to the chest fallen man, "Gunter, calm down!" he scowled at the violet haired man causing him to wail even louder. Sighing to himself, Wolfram took pity on the King's Advisor, and in an uncharacteristic act off kindness patted the crying man's shoulder in reassurance. He knew how difficult it must be for the poor man since Yuri was such a wimp that he pushed off a lot of his work onto him. "I will finish picking up this disarray, and take it to Yuri since I was just heading over to see my fiancé (stressing _my fiancé_) for his daily reminder of my affections. This way you can still make your meeting with Ulrike."

"Oh, Wolfram will you? That would be so kind of you," Gunter said wiping away the cascading tears from his cheeks. Wolfram just nodded yes in response to the overly emotional man. He was then bestowed with one of Gunter's huge smiles as he watched the man get up and rushed past him to go to his meeting.

Wolfram sighed and went about gathering the rest of the papers from the floor that Gunter did not get to, and was shortly done. He once again started to make his way to Yuri's office. Upon nearing the partially opened door he heard his fiancé, his brother Gwendal, and Weller-kyo having a rather heated conversation.

"Yadda" shouted Yuri.

"But Heika!" Conrad tried to appeal.

"I said, yadda, Conrad, and must I have to tell you every time to call me Yuri. You're the one who named me after all, for the umpteenth time." Sighing the flustered King.

"Gomen, Yu-ur-ri" replied Weller-kyo stretching out the name as he said it.

"Your Majesty, we really need to discuss this issue," Gwendal gruff.

"There will be no discussion, Gwendal. I've made up my mind. No amount of talking will help."

"But your Majesty," this time Gwendal tried to plead with him.

"Yadda!" Once again came from a beleaguered Yuri, followed closely by, "We're both guys. Guys" He roared! "I will have none of it! So stop trying to convince me in the matter."

Weller –kyo sighed out loud as he expelled a breath of frustration. This time trying to reach the outraged King with gentleness, "Yuri, you got to make a decision. Both of our mothers are very insistent about it!"

Yuri actually growled out loud, "I've made my decision you just won't acknowledge it! It's wrong, were both guys, and it's not gonna happen.Get it! It's disgusting."

Wolfram didn't have to hear anymore. He already knew how Yuri, his accidental fiancé, felt about him. But he had hoped, hoped that Yuri could find it in his heart to love him back one day. Over the last few months since Yuri's return, it seemed as if his hope had been fore not. Yuri had started to open up to him more, and in the past few weeks Yuri even showed him out worldly affection. He held his hand, and once even wrapped his arm around him. Remembering that brought butterflies fluttering to his stomach. But he now realized, after hearing what had been said, that he was an utterly complete fool for feeling this way.

Wolfram struggled with himself as he stood there, trying to hold back the tears from poring out. He kept his composure, and with a couple of deep breaths straightened his back and rounded his shoulders. He had to deliver these god forsaken papers to his Majesty. Wolfram waited until the conversation in the office changed topics, and after a few more minutes knocked on the partly open door.

"Come in." was the response that was heard, and he proceeded to enter.

"Oh, Wolfram, it's you!" Said a surprised Yuri, hoping inwardly that Wolfram had not heard what he and his brothers were talking about.

"Gwendal, Weller," Wolfram acknowledged them with a nod of his head, and walked over to the large desk to where his fiancé sat behind.

"Heika, these are for you. Gunter was running late for a meeting, and since I was on my way here anyways, I offered to bring them to you." Wolfram responded in a very dry tone.

Yuri visually grimaced upon hearing Wolfram call him Heika instead of his first name like he normal does. He and the others instantly realized that Wolfram did indeed hear what they had been discussing. The nervous tension in the room rose to a fevering pitch, as Conrad and even Gwendal squirmed in their seats waiting for their short tempered brother to fly off the handle.

Yuri in a panic mode tried to recall exactly what he had said. As he replayed the conversation in his head, he knew that if, well not if, with the way Wolfram was doing everything he could to avoid his gaze, that it had sounded really bad. Not only bad, but out right horrendous. _Oh shit, how do I get out of this. I can't tell him what we were discussing, it will ruin the surprise, but it is clear that he was hurt by what I said. Damn it, why did this have to happen now. Just when…_, his thoughts were interrupted as Wolfram contritely stated "I have other matters to contend too, if Heika does not need me for anything else, I will make my leave."

_Hurry, come up with something! You just can't let him walk out of here like that. AHHH! _Yuri's brain whirledwhile watching Wolfram turn and head for the door

"Umm, Wolfram… arigato for bring these to me, I greatly appreciate it. Uh, and it was very nice of you to do Gunter a favor." stumbled Yuri. _Show him you appreciate him! Yeah, that's the ticket. Everyone likes a good pat on the back. _

Wolfram's anger started to flare. _I should have known, I should have guessed that he was just being his kind, overly caring, wimp of a self. He doesn't treat me any different from anyone else. I must have been reading into it these last few months because I was so desperate wanting for him to see me. Really see me! But I was a fool!_ "Like I said, it was no big deal. I was on my way here anyways." Spat back Wolfram with a menacing glare.

Yuri cringed at the weight of that look, and on top of it noticed that Wolfram had not called him his traditional WIMP nickname. "Uh huh, yeah, that's right you were on your way here. Right?! Why was that?" Yuri beamed as he stood up from his chair. He was grasping at straws, but at the same time he couldn't stop himself from taking in his fiancés appearance. _Man, Wolf is eye catching when he is furious._ A wicked, little smirk slipped over his face.

_No! Not _that_ little smirk! He's so damn sexy when he does that. Oh Shinou, why must you torture me so,_ screamed Wolfram inside. _Damn That Wimp! I can't tell him that I came to see him because I missed seeing his goofy ass grin, or those big, beautiful black eyes that have a way of making me go all gooey inside when he's looking at me. _"I came by to make sure that you were doing your work, and not trying to weasel your way out of it! That's all! But seeing that my brothers, Gwendal and Conrad are here, there is no need!" He quickly replied before actually thinking about it. Wolfram's feelings were all messed up, he didn't know if he was coming or going anymore.

Shock registered over Gwendal's face, Conrad's mouth hung open completely speechless, and Yuri was thrown for a loop at hearing what just came out of Wolfram's mouth. Wolfram stood there, eye's wide, in sudden shock at what he just did, and instinctively he clamped his hand to cover over his mouth.

_Did he just_….. _Did I just_…..

_OH SHIT! I got to go before I say, or do something else that I can't control. Damn you, Yuri for making me heart beat again! _Wolfram, as gracefully as possible, he tried to mentally fool himself, spun on his heals and briskly walked out the door. Well, in all reality, turned and sprinted out the door as if his ass was on fire. Yuri flopped down into his chair, overwhelmed by what just took place. "Could someone please tell me just what happened here?" he asked in shock and confusion.

Gwendal and Conrad were just as baffled as Yuri. They all contemplated that Wolfram must have heard their conversation, but the way he acted was just so unexpected. Usually he would fly into a rampage, threaten someone to be scorched with one of his fire balls, or he would just bellow at the top of his lungs about whatever was annoying him at the time.

But this new development was just plain scary. It seemed as if Wolfram was on the verge of a nervous break down. Just to emphasize the point he, being Wolfram, actually acknowledged Conrad as his brother. That was as likely as Anissina Von Karbelnikoff stopping from chasing Gwendal around the castle to be a guinea pig for one of her crazy inventions, or even having Cecilie Von Spitzweg aka Cheri aka ex- Moau gave up her flirtatious ways.

"Yuri, you should go after him!" Conrad expressed. Gwendal agreed with him.

"But what am I suppose to say to him?"

"I think you should be honest about how you feel." Gwendal replied sincerely.

A slow devious grin spread a crossed Yuri's face. "I will, only if you agree to do the same with Gunter."

Gwendal turned three shades of red, "Nani?!", while Conrad lightly chuckled.

"Oh, come on. It's so obvious how you feel." smiled Yuri back at the flushed man.

"Fine! If you, Heika, go and tell Wolfram how you truly feel than I will, umm, tell Gunter how I feel." Yuri beamed when he heard Gwendal agree to confess his feelings to his advisor.

"But," _oh no here it comes_ mused Yuri, "I will only agree if we make Conrad tell Yozak how he feels too!"

The laughing Conrad quickly stopped, and was in a complete daze at what he heard from his brother. "HUH?"

"You heard me, brother. If I have to, so do you." smirk the raven haired man.

"I, huh, I don…" mumbled Conrad.

"Hai, you do. You literally beam when he comes around, and don't get me started at how much you stare at him. It's as blatant as Heika here," Gwendal pointed to Yuri, "when he's always quarreling with Wolfram."

This time it was Yuri's turn, "Nani?"

Both men turned towards their Majesty with a 'DUH' expression on their faces. Yuri shrugged in acceptance, as he lifted his hand to rub the back of his neck with a slight blush staining his cheeks, "Yeah, I guess your right. Was it that noticeable?"

"Hai," both of them answered back to him simultaneously.

"Well, I'll better go and talk to him," Yuri said as he rose from his seat. "If you need me, we'll be in the Garden. And if I don't return in an hour please send Gisela to tend to my wounds."

Conrad looked surprised at him. "Yuri, how do you know where Wolfram went?"

"What can I say, Conrad, I know my fiancé." Smiled mischievously back at Conrad as he made his way to the exit.

"You have been watching him this whole time haven't you?" surmised Gwendal. Stopping the double black for a moment.

Yuri didn't look back at them, but just proceeded to walk to the door. "Of course I have! I needed to make sure he wasn't a cheater!" cracked Yuri as he left the room.

* * *

Wolfram had, briskly walked, right out of the room, and made his way to the Castle's Gardens. He always came here to collect himself ever since he was younger. The beauty that surrounded him seemed to pacify his fringed emotions. He walked around aimlessly for a while taking in the colorful displays around him.

He finally came to sit on the edge of the garden's fountain, his feelings seemed to pour out of him. It started out as just humming, but quickly turned to him singing out what was heavy upon his heart. He rotated a bit towards the pool of the fountain staring at the aqua surface.

_The world was on fire and no one could save me but you._

- He saved me from my enemies, he saved me from myself, he saved me from death's door. He has finally brought peace to Shin makou

_  
It's strange what desire will make foolish people do. _

- I followed him where ever he went, no matter the sacrifice. If he fell, I will fall with him. I just want to always be with him, next to him.

_  
I never dreamed that I'd meet somebody like you._

- The day I first saw him on his ass in an indignant heap upon the ground, and asked if he was the next Maou. I was thinking to myself is this Wimp our next King?

_And I never dreamed that I knew somebody like you_.

- But when he looked up at me with those eyes, those black iridescent eyes my heart began to beat rapidly.

_  
No, I don't want to fall in love __(This world is only gonna break your heart)__  
No, I don't want to fall in love __(This world is only gonna break your heart)__  
With you __(This world is only gonna break your heart_)

- Why must I feel this way. It only brings me pain.  
_  
What a wicked game to play, to make me feel this way._

- Somehow before I knew what had happened I had fallen completely and utterly in love with him. I wasn't ready, I wasn't prepared for the depth of my emotions. He made me believe in love again.

_What a wicked thing to do, to let me dream of you._

- Every night I lay beside him, wanting to hold him, wanting to show him how much I love him. Knowing he doesn't feel the same way.

_  
What a wicked thing to say, you never felt this way._

-He just keeps insisting it was just an accident, but when will he come to realize it was fate. Fate that brought him to me, to Shin Makou, and to become the Maou.

_What a wicked thing to do, to make me dream of you and,  
I want to fall in love __(This world is only gonna break your heart)_

-My love for him makes me a better man. He opened my eyes in so many ways.

_  
No, I want to fall in love __(This world is only gonna break your heart)_

- I don't want to let go of this feeling he has stirred within me.

_With you_.

- I just wish he would return it.

_The world was on fire and no one could save me but you_.

- My fire element couldn't save me from his water dragons. Just like they wrapped around my body, he was wrapped around my heart.

_It's strange what desire will make foolish people do._

- I never dreamed that I'd love somebody like him. He is so kind, gentle, are caring.

_And I never dreamed that I'd lose somebody like you,_

- Even though I said he should go back to Earth, I never wanted to let him go. I knew when he left he would take my heart with him. He is everything to me.  
_  
No, I want to fall in love (This world is only gonna break your heart)  
No, I want to fall in love (This world is only gonna break your heart)  
With you (This world is only gonna break your heart)  
No, I... (This world is only gonna break your heart)  
(This world is only gonna break your heart) _

Nobody loves no one. 

- But it was all for nothing. He doesn't love me. I was just a fool. I guess the true wimp is me because even though I know how he feels I still can't let go. I will love him forever.

* * *

Yuri had made he's way to the Castle Garden, and stopped at the edge as he heard a beautiful voice singing. The voice was filled with such heartache and sadness it overwhelmed his senses. Yuri came to figured out that the beautiful voice must belong to Wolfram. He had never heard him sing before, and it was literally breathtaking. Wolfram's voice was just as glorious as his appearance. And just like Wolfram always did, he never stopped surprising him.

Wolfram's song was heart wrenching. Yuri felt, as if this time, his heart instead of Wolfram's was being torn from him. He raised his shaking hand over his heart while tears gathered in his eyes. How did he not notice, how did he not realize the pain?! He had hurt the one he loved the most by his stupid, ignorant views. He would make it up to Wolfram. Somehow he would mend the wound he had caused with his carelessness. Somehow he would take away the sadness, the heart ache.

Yuri slowly approached his love from behind. He wrapped his arms around Wolfram's trimmed waist, and nuzzled his nose to Wolfram's ear. "Wolf," he sighed.

Wolfram at first was startled by the arms that came around him. His eyes shot open, awakening from the trance. And was just about to jump up and pulverize the idiot until he quickly recognized the familiar smell and warm that surrounded him. When he heard his loves voice sigh in his ear, a shiver ran straight up his spine. He recovered suddenly and inquired, "Yuri? Uh, what are you?"

"Hush Wolf, please hear me out."

"Why should I?" whispered back Wolfram.

"Please Wolf," Yuri replied as he dropped his fore head to Wolfram's shoulder.

When Yuri didn't hear any reply from the blond, he decided to just continue with what he had to say. "I'm so sorry, Wolf."

"I don't need your pity!" cried out Wolfram as he tried to pull away.

Yuri held on with on his might, "Stop Wolf, I don't pity you," he rasped.

Wolfram stopped his struggling and settled down, but Yuri could still feel the tension in his back muscles like he was going to make a break for it at any moment. He quickly went on, "Wolf, I've been such a fool. I just hope that you will forgive me. I just hope that I haven't lost you."

"I don't understand?" mumbled a confused Wolfram under his breath. He had heard what Yuri had said, but he just couldn't register it. _Maybe he was dreaming this, there's no way this was real, was there?_ Yuri had his arms wrapped tightly around him. His back was pressed tightly against Yuri's chest. He could feel Yuri's rapid heart beat pound against him. He felt Yuri's breath on the base of his neck. _No, this wasn't real, no, there was no way this could be real?!_

Yuri let his arms slide from around Wolfram, and Yuri turned him to face him. But Wolfram was looking towards the ground in front of himself, he didn't or wouldn't look up at him. Yuri lifted his hand, and gently cupped Wolframs chin and cheek raising Wolfram's head to look into those amazing emerald eyes that he had came to treasure so much. The double black searched their depths with his own, trying to show Wolf how much he felt with just his eyes.

"Wolfram, oh my Wolfram, please believe me," he breathed. "You always have been there with me through the thick and the thin; always by my side." He closed his eyes, and shook his head softly side to side. "I just didn't realize it until that day you caught me, and said, 'That if I fell, you would fall with me,' how much I cared." Yuri's eyes reopened and met Wolfram's once again. And in a soft, sweet voice, "Wolf, I knew at that moment in my heart there was no one else for me, but you. I did fall that day; I fell in love with you." Yuri then leaned in, and gently placed his lips upon Wolfram's in a chaste kiss.

They slowly separated from each other, both with a light blush on their faces. Wolfram could not stop the smile from coming upon his lips. Yuri met his smile with one of his own. "I love you," he said once again wanting to clarify his feelings out right so there would be no mistake.

"I love you too, Yuri," replied Wolfram shyly. "But I still don't understand. If you felt this way, why did I hear you say what you did earlier," questioned Wolfram.

Yuri couldn't help himself from letting out a small laugh which was met with the slanting of Wolfram's eyes. "Are you laughing at me, you wimp?" scowled the young prince.

"No, no it's just funny how you happen to have the worst timing known to man." smiled back Yuri in response.

"Huh," was what Wolfram gasped.

"Oh, Wolf, I didn't want to ruin my surprise, but maybe its better this way anyways," smirked Yuri as he lifted his hand, and ran in through Wolfram's golden locks. Wolfram leaned in towards the soft touch. "I was secretly planning our wedding Wolf, and the discussion your brothers and I were having was over the wedding clothes."

Wolfram eyes went wide with shock, "Wedding?"

"Hai, wedding," Yuri beamed. Then his eyes became serious as he regarded Wolfram. "And let me tell you it hasn't been easy with everyone sticking in their own two cents in what I should do. I knew that dealing with Gunter was going to be bad, but I had no idea how difficult it was going to be dealing with our mothers," he sighed in frustration.

Wolfram lightly chuckled out a, "wimp," before he stretched out his hand timidly and placed it on Yuri's thigh in a comforting gesture. Yuri glanced down at his hand, and then brought his hand over and covered it, entangling their fingers together.

He focused his attention back at his love with a gleaming smile. "They want one of us to wear a dress. They don't care which one of us does it, but they're being overly insistent about it. And as you probably recall from your eavesdropping, I'm dead set against it," he huffed. "Damn it, we are both men, not women, why do they keep trying to make us wear frilly, lacy dresses for goodness sake! It's wrong I tell, ya! Just wrong!"

He looked exuberated at Wolfram who just stared back at him like he was in a daze or something. Then suddenly, quite unexpectedly, Wolfram broke out in hysterics. He laughed so hard that he nearly fell off the ledge into the fountain they we both sitting at. Yuri grabbed for him, but instead of stopping the prince ended up pushing him and himself into the water.

As they both came up out of the water Yuri spat, "Why, why am I always ending up in fringing fountains."

After Wolfram sputtered out the water that got into his open mouth, he brushed his hand through his wet trenches. He gazed over at Yuri, and sly smirked at his drenched fiancé, "Oh, stop complaining, you wimp, you look cute when your all wet."

"Oh, you think so? Do you now? Hmm, what should I say to that?" Yuri inquired with his eyes full of heat as he slowly crept forwards towards Wolfram.

"You don't have to say anything, just get your ass over here and kiss me!"

"Sure thing, Wol…," is all Yuri could reply before Wolfram captured his lips in a sizzling kiss.

Once the passionate kiss broke, both left panting from its intensity, Yuri managed to gasp out, "So we're fine then?"

"What do you think, Your Majesty?" Wolfram mewed as he suckled on Yuri's ear lobe.

Yuri released a low moan, "I take that as a yesss."

Wolfram pulled his mouth away from Yuri's overly sensitized ear receiving a whimper of loss from Yuri at the action. He moved to Yuri's mouth and ravaged him again. "I can't tell you how long I've wanted to do that."

"You don't hear me complaining do you," Yuri panted back.

When suddenly they were interrupted by Murata, his glasses gleamed as the sunlight reflected off of them hiding his eyes behind the glare. "Umm, gomen, you two," in a snicker, "but see there's an emergency in the castle."

"Nani?" Yuri and Wolfram shouted as they sprung up out of the water.

"Well, you see Shibuya, apparently Gunter has fainted from blood loss, and Conrad and Yozak seem to have gone missing."


End file.
